


Tharn

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: BDSM, Headspace, M/M, Rabbits, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Fiver's eyes were gleaming like the look of an elil before it struck.





	Tharn

**Author's Note:**

> Largely drawing from the BBC series, particularly Hazel's "What if it breaks me?" being answered by Fiver "I'll just have to put you back together again." Also, sow thistle.
> 
> Mentions The Fox in the Water as told in _Tales From Watership Down._

Fiver's eyes were gleaming like the look of an elil before it struck. Like a weasel's ill-proportioned bloodthirst, outsized yet part of its nature bestowed by Lord Frith. Or, beyond that, hypnotic. Like when El-ahrairah borrowed the snake's power, Hazel thought. He recalled the story of the fox in the water, told in the Threarah's warren and once or twice in Hazel's own.

He was not yet used to the responsibility of being a chief rabbit, unsettled and unsure. Yet when Fiver took him down into the dark, the safe-bordered fear quieted Hazel. Hazel fixed his own gaze on a nearby sprig of sow thistle, and he let himself go tharn. It was different at his brother's ever-knowing gaze, than it would be to freeze because of a stalking elil or fast-looming hrududu. He didn't have far to fall into the stillness.

 

After, Fiver nipped the choicest part of the sow thistle from its stem and offered it. As Hazel pressed close, the green-stuff in his mouth, he felt Fiver a comfort as strongly as Fiver had frightened him. What he gave Hazel tasted like flayrah, the richest food imaginable, after the dark that he had guided Hazel down inside.


End file.
